Solo Progression
SOLO PROGRESSION? Solo progression is an Rogue Lineage type of progression by doing it yourself, Alone (THE HARD WAY) Its significantly harder in khei, as Ubers are hunting every ultra/uber down to kill and get a percent down, HOW TO SOLO PROGRESS? Personally, this is how I solo progress, When I start out I dont think about What class am i gonna be? I just think about ORDERLY or CHAOTIC? if its orderly path, then dont mind and go ahead to next step, if its chaotic path, well, You will need the sigil helmet (unless youre going wraith knight) SIGIL HELMET to get a sigil helm, you need max tespian orderly, What you're gonna do, Is either get viribus spell, Or do it the hard way, If you manage to get viribus spell go to the forest in tundra near snail. And try to get howlers agressed to you, and hop on a small cliff and viribus them (IT TAKES 3-4 HITS TO KILL ONE!) however, the harder way requires you getting tundra ranger and going to the big hoss-enibras place, youre gonna get howler's agroed on you and youre gonna run into the cave and hope they wont teleport behind you, (THERES A SMALL CORNER YOU CAN GO INTO) and wait until they burn. ALLIGMENT So after you get your helmet, you're either gonna think, "ok I know what class I wanna go." Lets just say I want to go one of the hardest classes Abyss Walker, First thing youre gonna need, is a sword. and I recommend buying assassin armor (KNIGHT's LORD OUTFIT IS A WASTE! TRUST ME!) Anyways after getting your equipment you're gonna try Camping places like sea of dust, sentinel. Try not to go near Water places because its hard to chase your enemy like that, Unless you're an Assassin or a mage, then its probably easier for you, just keep doing that until you get enough alligment, you're probably gonna want to use an alt (scroom,kasparan Is the easiest races to farm grips on) After you get your alligment, get your super class and get even MORE alligment, and Ta-da! you got your ultra class! Theres 4 tips I want to give How to avoid ultras: Stay away from oresfall, observe in the game menu before pressing play for a little, Turn on your sound! How to Survive: Don't Be a haseldan, ask your friend for an alt that isnt haseldan, or just reroll. haseldan is garbage truck trash at the moment, Don't Go Assassin Classes, Unless you're sure you wont give up halfway, They're hard to progress, Early game is trash, dagger does shit damage and hitbox is non existand unless you have 20 ping everytime Don't let anyone be near your back: Anyone wants to back stab you and kill you and take what you tried to get for hours, or Jail you. TRINKETS, TRINKETS!!!!!!!!!: ALWAYS GET TRINKETS, MAKE ROUTES, DO ANYTHING YOU CAN BUT YOU WILL NEED EM TRINKETS EXTRA TIP: Go bard sub-class, its honestly broken tbh you can Run faster than an ultra spy with max mana (unless its azael or riggan, then its a yikes.)